


When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: their first slow dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

It’s a bit ridiculous really that the first time that Matt and Karen properly dance together (and Matt does not include the impromptu dance parties that happen in their flat on a fairly regular basis) is at Jenna and Richard’s wedding, at which point he and Karen have been dating for almost two years. 

 _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls comes on, and all of the couples seem to be getting up to dance, so Matt looks across the table at Karen with a pleading look in his eyes.

“It’ll be a cracking waltz.” 

“Neither of us can waltz, Matt.” 

“It’ll be a cracking slow dance, then.” 

He does eventually get her out on the dance floor, because he’s practically a professional at wearing her down at this stage in their relationship. He slips one hand around her waist, and she rests one on his shoulder, and their other hands join. 

It’s kind of slow and weird, because they can’t quite get on the beat, and he tries to twirl Karen and nearly dislocates his shoulder, and then she practically dies laughing. 

“You asshole,” she says, as they continue to attempt to dance, “you just stepped on my foot.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I will make you pay for this in some subtle way later, I assure you.” 

She will. He looks forward to this. 

The banter dies away after a while, as it usually does, and the universe shrinks to just him and Karen, dancing cheek to cheek, and he pulls her closer and lets his hand slide over the silk of her dress. 

Her breath is hot against his ear, and it’s at moments like this, or moments when they’re just sort of snuggled together on his couch or walking around holding hands that it hits home how much he misses her when she’s gone to Los Angeles, and though it’s happening less, she still has to go sometimes, and even though it’s technically only for a few weeks at a time, it feels like forever. 

It doesn’t matter to him that they’re not properly dancing, and it’s probably good that they aren’t because they’d crash in to people or fall over and generally make fools of themselves. He doesn’t mind the sort of gentle back-and-forth pattern they’re stepping in, because Karen’s just  _there_ and warm and solid and real against him, and it’s incredible and it’s these moments where his love for her swells so much that he thinks it’s going to burst out of his chest.

He’s been thinking too, thinking about how to ask her if she’s interested in making their own little forever (he’s probably going to ask when she finishes filming the movie she’s got going on at the moment), and the fact that his mom gave him his grandmother’s heirloom engagement ring ‘for when they’re ready’, and how he’s also been trying to find the pattern of tartan that would look best on a kilt. 

But right now, right now he steps back a bit so that he’s looking at Karen, and smiles, and leans in and kisses her chastely, because he doesn’t think that it would be seemly to do much more as the song fades in to the next. 

“Love you,” he whispers in her ear, and he doesn’t so much see as sense the smile on her face. 

“Love you back,” she replies, and then says, “I think we should keep dancing.” 

He nods in agreement. 


End file.
